What Lies Ahead
by ChiaMarie23
Summary: Kayla and Jai get married and have the baby, but something just won't leave them alone. Sequel to A Summer Down Under


Hey guys! Did you miss the Jai & Kayla love while waiting for this chapter? I did too! Listen, I'm finished with my book and am now into the harder work with it – getting it prepared for publishing. I am going to be self-publishing it, so when it does go up I will let you guys know! In the meantime continue to keep an eye on my Twitter (tigger_mom023) and my Instagram (tiggermom023) for more details. You can also find more information about my book and any future works by going to skaletoauthor and liking the page. I still do my blog on tumblr. The link for that is .com for anyone interested in following it.

Enjoy this chapter, I really hope you all love it! And please please review! Reviews make me happy! :)

xo

 **Emotional Roller-coaster**

 **Kayla**

Six months had passed since Jai and I did the interview where I'd announced my pregnancy, and things were going great! We still couldn't agree on a date for the wedding, but we talked about it constantly. Keleigh and Miles were around frequently, Keleigh to help me keep my head on straight and not go crazy and get overly stressed and Miles to keep Jai entertained while we had our girl time. Today, however, we decided to actually pick a date no matter what it took.

"What about next August? It'll give me time to slim down and get rid of the baby weight, and make sure that we have everything situated the way we want it to be." I suggested as we sat on the couch in our living room together, his arm wrapped around me. His body heat contributed to making me sleepy and I fought off a yawn. He smelled so insanely good, and as usual it had my hormones raging. We had a pretty active sex life before I got pregnant, but afterwards I was the insatiable one and he let me know it on multiple occasions.

"Here in LA?" he asked me.

"Or we could do it in Australia." I replied. I didn't want him to feel like this wedding was all about what _I_ wanted because it was just as much mine as it was his. We both needed to agree on things that we would like mutually.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. Lately he was all about compromise and trying to give me whatever I wanted when it came to discussing things about the wedding, and it kind of irked me a little.

"Jai..." I shot him a look that told him, "you know better" without saying a word.

"What?" he replied, giving me an innocent grin.

"You need to be happy with the decisions made, too." I told him.

"And I will be, as long as you're happy." he looked at me lovingly before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"But this is your wedding too, you need to make sure that details say a lot about you as well, not just about me." I explained. I knew he already knew this, but for some reason we apparently needed to have the discussion again.

"Babe, you and I are a great deal alike in many aspects. One of them in particular is taste in decorations and other wonderful details. So, yes I am happy with you picking the details of our wedding and if I don't like any of them then I will speak up and say so. But I trust your decision-making, so you decide away and when you need a suggestion I will be right here to give one." I grinned at his response. That alone told me that he wasn't letting me pick things just because it made me happy. He trusted that I would pick stuff that would say a great deal for both of us, without having to use any words. I hugged him and he slid his arm off the couch and around me, bringing the other arm to put around me as well.

"Why don't we get married here in LA, and we can honeymoon in Sydney?" I suggested.

"That's a perfect idea." he kissed me softly. I slid my hand down his chest and to his waistband.

"You are a troublemaker." he chuckled lightly as he pulled away from me a little.

"But babe!" I pouted. He knew exactly what I wanted, and I could tell by the look he gave me that he wasn't going to give it to me just yet. Damn hormones.

We were distracted by the sound of a Skype call coming in on Jai's laptop and he quickly hopped up and went into the dining room to answer it. I heard him talking to his parents and them asking about the baby as I waddled my way into the room.

"Hi Kayla! How are you honey?" his mother asked.

"I'm doing good! As is baby." I replied with a grin, rubbing my swollen belly before sitting down beside Jai.

"So, have you guys figured out the gender? And have you picked a date for the wedding?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, we did actually! Let me get Kayla's parents in on the call and see if Vashti is available too." Jai told them. I was about to remind him we hadn't picked an exact date when I was cut off before I could speak.

"I'm not available." we heard Vashti's voice in the background. She stepped into view of the camera and moved so she was in between Jai's parents. "I'm here visiting family." she grinned.

"Good! Let me call Kayla's parents then." Jai clicked a few times and added my parents into the call. Suddenly my mom and dad were on screen and greeting everyone.

"Alright you guys. Are you ready to know?" he asked them.

"C'mon and tell us!" my mom said excitedly, making me laugh.

"The anticipation is unbearable!" I heard Vashti say. Jai gave me the, "you tell them" look, and I nodded.

"We're having a boy..." I paused for dramatic effect and waited for Jai to finish my sentence as my parents, his parents and Vashti all got excited.

" _And_ a girl!" he added.

"What?" we heard them all say simultaneously. I giggled.

"We're having twins! A boy and a girl." I told them. It looked as though we had told them we were pregnant all over again. The happiness on their faces was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" Vashti said. "Are you guys sure you can handle two newborns at once?" she asked. "I could always come out and help, and then you guys can bond with the godkids too." she added.

"You know you don't have to ask to come visit." Jai laughed as he put his arm around me. "And how many times have you had me watch Indigo and Jesse, Vashti?" he asked.

"Yeah but they're older. These are two tiny babies you are talking about here! You may need reinforcements just to be able to sleep!" she replied.

"If you want to come and help out for a little while, we are more than happy to have you, Jesse and Indigo." I smiled. Seeing her smile back at me made me feel really good.

"So, when's the wedding?" Jai's dad asked. I looked over at Jai with an unsure look and he smiled and nodded at me.

"August 18th of next year." I grinned at them.

"And you're having it over here or there in LA?" his mom asked.

"We decided to have it here in LA and fly you guys out here, but we're honeymooning in Sydney." For some reason, their talking about the wedding and the babies got me remembering the miscarriage I'd suffered while Jai was filming, and the more I thought about it the more upset I got.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" I faintly heard Jai's mom ask. Jai turned to me, but I could barely tell because my eyes were clouded with tears as I cried.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just being emotional." I tried telling them. It was the truth, sort of. I was actually being emotional, I just didn't tell them what about.

"Are you thinking about the miscarriage again?" my mom asked. Had I not wanted to lie I would have answered immediately, but instead I remained silent and my silence answered her question for me.

"Baby," was all Jai said before he embraced me in a hug. Simply by his touch, I felt like all he wanted to do was protect me from the pain. It hurt, a lot... even now. It'd been such a long time since it happened, but it still hurt daily. Most days it was bearable, but all this talk got my emotions stirred around.

The next day we went to see my therapist and mentioned the Skype call from the night before. Jai sat beside me as I listened to my therapist after telling her everything that had happened the night before, his hand firmly around mine like a shield protecting something of value. I'm pretty certain that if he could, he'd protect every part of me that very same way. By the end of the session, she had advised me to go to a support group and Jai had agreed with her. In fact, he even told her that he would take me and would attend one himself just to make me feel better and to learn how to help me better than he has been. It warmed my heart to see him being so caring and so protective. I'm not sure how I got so lucky, and sometimes I still have that moment where I'm all, "oh my gosh, I'm engaged to Jai Courtney". It's funny, and he seems to realize whenever I do it because he approaches me with a grin and says, "hi I'm actor Jai Courtney" in this silly tone that lets me know he's just being a total goofball. He always seems to do it when I need it the most, too. Boy, do I love him.

When we got home from the therapy session, I was about to go into the backyard to relax when Jai stopped me.

"Hey," he said, taking my hand so I couldn't walk away. I turned to look at him and saw a soft smile on his face.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Why don't you go upstairs and throw on that purple summer dress you wore last month when we went to one of the interviews. I wanna take you out somewhere." my heart warmed at his words, and it was apparent by the smile on my face. I nodded and made my way upstairs after planting a soft kiss on his lips, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne as I did so. I put on the purple dress, slid on my purple heeled sandals with the sparkly glitter on the straps and let my hair down. It was at my shoulders now because I'd gotten it cut. I was tired of dealing with it being long, and it must have looked great on me since Jai kept catcalling me after I came back from getting it done. I washed it really quick, towel dried it, threw some scrunch spray into it to give it a slightly messy look before styling it according to what was comfortable for me. When I finished, I threw on some light make up to match my dress and made my way downstairs carefully.

As I reached eye shot of the downstairs area, I saw Jai had changed as well. He was in a black button up and a new-looking pair of dark blue jeans. I looked him up and down from head to toe, noticing that he was also in his dress shoes instead of tennis shoes.

"What's the occasion?" I grinned, feeling rather clever. He turned around to look at me and I heard his breath catch in his throat as he smiled at me.

"You look stunningly beautiful." he eyed me head to toe, hovering for a few minutes at my big belly. I noticed his grin grow wider when he hovered and I chuckled a little.

"Even with my fat pregnant belly?" I asked insecurely. I felt fat, there were no two ways around it.

"You're _not_ fat babe. You're pregnant. There's a big difference. And your belly makes you glow, which makes me happy." he reminded me.

"But I _feel_ fat, babe." I whined. He chuckled at me and shook his head.

"C'mon, and quit being so insecure. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I love you." he grinned the playfully gorgeous, boyish grin of his and I felt my heart melt into my hands.

"I love you too." I beamed as I felt the warmth of his hand in mine. We headed for the door and left.

"So, where are we going?" I asked after he pulled out of the driveway.

"We are going out to a nice restaurant for dinner, and then I thought you might enjoy some time walking along the beach." he replied. I grinned, and he spoke again. "Or, we can go out to eat and then you can pick what we do after." he added.

"I think the beach would be great." I replied. "Besides, I'm not really sure what else I could think of that we could do."

"Well, then to the beach after dinner it is!" we both chuckled as he continued driving. The restaurant he took me to was an upscale pizza parlor. When I got out of the car and he led me into the restaurant, I was overwhelmed with the smell of pizza dough and a mix of meat, cheese and garlic. It was intense, but at the same time smelled absolutely amazing. Thankfully, despite however sick I got this pregnancy I was still able to consume pizza. It was the one thing the baby wouldn't make me throw up after eating, so for awhile I'd eaten pizza for almost every meal. It was certainly worth it, though. Plus I could never get sick of eating pizza. As we sat down to our table, the waitress came over and took our order and told us she would get it put in. She also complimented my dress and told Jai he was a lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl. The comment got me modest and blushing, and Jai grinned at the waitress and told her that he was thankful I put up with him, to which I laughed.

When the waitress brought our order, we both tried to avoid burning our mouths as we tried to ingest the insanely good smelling food. Unfortunately we couldn't, so we had to wait and give it time to cool down. So, we just enjoyed a couple bread sticks and talked. Once cooled enough, we devoured the pizza with ease. It was the best pizza I'd ever had, and I was thanking Jai for bringing me here multiple times throughout our meal.

"I'm glad you love it. I'll definitely be bringing you back here again." he grinned at me before taking a bite out of his pizza. Once we were finished, there were probably four pieces left over of the two large pizzas we'd ordered. The waitress brought us a to-go box and we put what was left of the pizza and the bread sticks into the box. Jai paid, and then we left.

"I cannot believe I ate so much!" I told him after we'd exited the restaurant.

"I'm not." he replied simply.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Because you're pregnant and our babies are growing to be big and strong and they need all the wonderfulness you get from eating." Jai grinned.

"True." I replied. He did have a point, after all. "We still need to come up with names." I reminded him.

"I know we do." he said. "Have any in mind?"

"Not at the moment. Do you?" I asked him. A few had come to mind, but I couldn't really decide on anything I actually liked.

"Not really. But I would like if the boy had my middle name." he smiled at me.

"I think that would be awesome." I told him.

"Why don't you give the girl your middle name?" he suggested. "That way they have a little piece of us in their names."

"I like that idea." I told him as we pulled into a parking space near the beach. It was deserted, and I was happy because that meant no one would be watching our every move. We got out of the car and he took my hand as we walked down the steps to the sand and toward the water. It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining bright and the temperature was perfect. The tide moved in and out slowly, occasionally brushing our feet with the cold water as we walked on the cool sand. He pulled me close to him as we continued to walk in silence and I smiled, feeling on top of the world.

"Can you believe we've come this far already?" he asked, looking over at me. "So many things we've gone through and we've only been together two years now." he grinned.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You saved my life, Jai Courtney." I stopped in front of him so I could look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"And you changed mine, Kayla soon-to-be Courtney." my heart fluttered at the sound of his last name tacked on to my first name and I giggled a little before kissing him. His hands traveled up my waist to my shoulder blades, pushing me in his direction to make us chest to chest. Tonight was truly a magical night, and I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

"Happy anniversary, my love." he smiled at me. Wait? Today? No. It can't be. Damn. It was. "You forgot, didn't you?" he asked softly, catching my deer-in-headlights look.

"Will you hold it against me if I say yes?" I asked, feigning shyness. He let out a laugh and kissed me again.

"Never." he said simply before kissing me again. This truly was a happy anniversary after all.


End file.
